


my arms need someone to hold (someone to enfold)

by ranboot



Series: the end of the day without you (it becomes longing clearly) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00s are an enigma, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, minsung is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboot/pseuds/ranboot
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION****In light of the current situation, the tags and parings will change
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: the end of the day without you (it becomes longing clearly) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683613
Kudos: 41





	my arms need someone to hold (someone to enfold)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's Talk About Kim Woojin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'd like to put this here. This is the National Sexual Assault Hotline.
> 
> 1-800-656-4673
> 
> TW // 28. Oct. 2019, Kim Woojin, Sexual Assault.

TW // 28.Oct.2019, Kim Woojin, Sexual Assault.

!! Please read !! This message will be in all of my works with Woojin. 

A lot has happened in the span of a few hours. Less than a day ago, op anonymously confessed on a twitter that she had been sexually harassed by Kim Woojin. This happened 3 months ago, and she asked for Stray Kids not to be involved with the situation.

I won't go into much detail but I'll link stuff to explain the situation. 

<https://www.koreaboo.com/news/former-stray-kids-woojin-accused-sexual-assault-personally-denies-accusations/>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjrnVyh-kaw>

<https://www.allkpop.com/article/2020/09/former-stray-kids-member-woojin-speaks-on-sexual-harassment-rumors-solo-promotions>

There has been "evidence" in Woojin's favor and he denies the accusations. Many other people have made twitter accounts and anonymously aired their experiences of assault or harassment. One account claims to be Woojin's ex-girlfriend. While one could argue that we don't know if these claims are false and Woojin's record is clear, BELIEVE THE VICTIM. What would you rather support, a person who lied? Or would you rather support an abuser. 

BELIEVE THE VICTIM FIRST. 

THIS IS NOT THE VICTIMS FAULT. 

That being said, I have some stuff I have to cover

-

I understand that there are stays who are staying silent. I understand that there are stays that are dropping him and never coming back. I even saw stays backing up Woojin. 

As for my own opinion, I am not supporting an abuser. I will stand with the victim unless information is released and the many women accusing him prove to be lying. I will not back someone like this. NO ONE ASKS for sexual harassment. 

I will be writing Woojin out of my skz stories over a period of time, and I'll take down any works I have with him in it in the near future. Many people speculate that Woojin was kicked out of the group due to these claims. I personally believe, this is true. I wrote this fic not knowing this about Woojin. I gave him the benefit of the doubt and believed that it wasn't my place to pry. Now, with the possibility of this current situation being related to his departure from Stray Kids, I do not think it's right for me to keep this story up. I don't have any appreciation for Woojin at the moment. I don't want to imagine him being romantic with Chan or any one. 

In the next few weeks, you might see...

-Stories being taken down with the parings changed 

-The paring chan/felix replace some of the tags. 

-My bookmarks to shrink signifigantly 

-A complete change in my writings set after 28. Oct. 2019. 

***Please note, these changes are a lot of work to get done. I'm a student, living admits a pandemic, and I have lots of obligations. Please don't come after me if you notice a fic in my bookmarks having woochan in it. I will try and get these done hastily. 

-

Lastly, 

1: STRAY KIDS 8 OR NONE 

Woojin is not a Stray Kids member. Do not bring up him or this situation in any of the groups's posts, vlive, in a tweet mentioning them (without censoring the name), anything relating to Stray Kids, Woojin has nothing to do with. 

2: TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF

I know stays are feeling so many different things. Disappointment, sadness, anger, confusion, all feelings are valid at the moment. Take a break from social media if you need it. Eat some good food, drink water. Surround yourself with things that make you happy. 

Here is a mental health carrd if you need it:

<https://checkpoint.carrd.co/>

3: THIS IS NOT OUR FAULT 

If you ever found yourself finding solace in Woojin or being a fan, it's not your fault for finding it in him. We had no idea what kind of a person he was. He got us to believe he was a genuinely nice and caring person. 

4: BELIEVE THE VICTIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care of yourselves everyone


End file.
